


Il ragazzo dell’angolo

by Megaloceros



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaloceros/pseuds/Megaloceros
Summary: 街角的男孩儿。本来写的也不多，再说点就全部剧透了（。
Relationships: Emre Can/Merih Demiral





	Il ragazzo dell’angolo

**Author's Note:**

> 站街文字，堪不上『文学』二字的边  
> 笔在我手里，我乐意写就写啦。  
> 倒也没有不乐意的时候，只是懒_(:з)∠)_

全然au，随便套

~*~ 

像是那些恶俗作品中对站街男孩的描写一样，开头总是这样：

Merih站在街角的路灯下抽烟，眯着眼睛看过往的人与车。

初春还没那么暖，寒意透过薄薄的针织衫裹着他，男孩偶尔抖下寒颤跺跺脚，接着坚决地挺直胸膛不让自己缩成一团。

平日里这时总会有Matthijs或者Leonardo或者Mattia在附近。今天不知道搞什么，Leonardo说有人请他去看夜场电影（自然还有其他事情），Mattia几天前就去了莱尼亚诺参加童年好友的婚礼（爱上直男有什么好的），荷兰男孩从吃过早餐便一整日不见踪影。Merih不想一个人窝在出租屋里，无聊透顶。

一支烟抽完了。他从口袋里摸出烟盒，不经意抬眼，便见一位先生骑着自行车经过，然后停在路对面的杂货店门口。Merih把烟叼进嘴里。

昨天也见着他了，大概也是这个钟头，牵着宠物狗路过，三只，总把他带向不同的方向。Merih好笑地看着他与狗狗们作斗争，但他伪装得太好以至于无人发现这道视线。黑色suv停靠在他眼前，Merih职业地向车里的男人展露笑颜。尽管对中年男人大晚上还戴墨镜的派头心有不安，他还是坐上了副驾驶。——没什么特殊的东西。早泄，阳痿，喜欢打漂亮男孩的屁股让他叫daddy而已。Merih做完回家打开《十二怒汉》，等Leonardo回来时，就只剩一个没有改投无罪的了。

自行车男人刚进入杂货店，他面前便停下一辆车，Merih对下降的车窗摇摇头，夹着烟的手一挥，示意远处还有个男孩，打发他离开。

漫不经心地看着那主客两人的斡旋，又续上一颗烟。他抖抖烟盒，还有两支。

『借个火？』

自行车男人不知何时出现在他身边。Merih下意识去寻他的交通工具，还停在杂货店门口。

『你的烟呢？』

『那我还要问你借支烟。』他笑着说，眼睛弯成月牙。

Merih愣了一下，把那支没倒着放的烟摸出来递给他。

『谢谢。』

Merih为他点烟，手格外的稳。

他尽量不让自己的全部注意被男人深吸时凹陷的双颊吸引过去。

『我是否有幸知道你的名字？』

『Kerim。』

『是真的？』

『不是。你可以叫我Karlie，Marilyn，Mattia，Leonardo，Pussy，Dick，任何你想叫的。』

『好，』他被逗乐了，笑得像一只大型犬，『Emre，我的名字。』

Merih看得出来，他身上流淌着土耳其的血液。他们一样，背井离乡的人，试图融入亚平宁半岛的闲适生活。外表总会出卖。

『想让我带你去某个地方吗？』Merih的这支烟抽得格外快些，他将烟头摁在路灯柱上熄灭，精准地扔进垃圾桶里。

最后一支，许愿烟。他点上火，心里默念面前这个人不是性变态且器大活好不早泄。

自行车男人没回答，反问他：『在许愿？』

『在祈祷你能把我操得好一些。』

那月牙样的眼睛出卖了男人此刻的愉悦。

『你想个地方，别太远，我骑车载你去。』

**Author's Note:**

> 还没想好要不要继续写下去。  
> 停在这里也挺好，不是吗？


End file.
